With the development of computer application technologies, users can connect to the Internet to watch videos posted on video websites through mobile phones, laptops and tablets. In practical applications, a user may need a ‘resume playback’ function when he/she is watching a video. That is, the user can pause the playing video and resume playback in the future from the previously paused position. However, most of the current video websites remember histories of viewed videos on different terminals only when the user logins to his/her account and watches the videos in the user's account. The user needs to re-login to his/her account to continue watching the video that was previously paused using the ‘resume playback’ function of the video websites for performing a playback operation from the point where the user last stopped.
That is, with the current technologies, only users with login accounts can use the cross-terminal ‘resume playback’ function of the video websites; whereas users without login accounts cannot use the cross-terminal ‘resume playback’ function, greatly reducing the user experience.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.